Strike the Blood: The Quintus
by TheMasterWizard
Summary: On Itogami Island, there is a small office building, where resides one Quintus Elias, the Fourth Progenitor. And a Supernatural Private Investigator, a private investigator who deals in the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, etc. Hope you enjoy.

00000000000000000000000

Quintus Elias woke up in his office with a start. Dozing off at his desk. The one thing he had resolved himself he would never do again.

"Does it count as nocturnal-dom if I constantly sleep during the day?"

He stretched as he sat up and looked at the time. 2:17 pm. Still had some time until his next appointment. What to do?

*Grrrrr*

His stomach decided for him. He got up from his swivel chair and made his way to the coat rack standing by the door. He picked up the black trenchcoat and put it on over his plain, white tee-shirt. He picked up the black fedora and put it on top of his unkempt, long hair. Then he hiked up his blue jeans and put on a pair of black tennis shoes. Then he made his way out the door of S.P.I. Associates, a small office in a small office complex.

As he walked down the stairs from the second floor, he took a small, black leather glove and put it on his right hand, so that it was hidden from view. He walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. At least fresh with the stench of pollution, garbage, and poor human hygiene. He turned and walked down the sidewalk with his hands in the pant pockets of his jeans, his trenchcoat wavering slightly behind him. As he walked, he looked around at the city. Itogami Island. Often called by its occupants "Monster Melting Pot". And for a good reason, too. It was teeming with inhuman entities and mythical creatures. Perfect for his job. A S.P.I. A Supernatural Private Investigator. His job was to look into the more inhuman side of crime as he was hired to by occasional clients. It wasn't the most fashionable of jobs, but it paid the bills and bought the food. Also, it suited him rather perfectly, seeing as how he was a vampire himself.

Vampires weren't the nicest creature on the spectrum, but being one it had its perks. One of them being able to sense things about people that normal people couldn't. For instance, as he looked around he could tell that that person across the street with seemingly dry skin was a draconian in disguise. Poor fellow. Bills on lotion must've been a pain. As he looked at a couple walking past him, he could tell that the female was a succubus and the male had no idea. Well, that guy was screwed. He could tell that it would rain in a few hours. He could tell that half the people around him hadn't bathed today. He could tell there was someone following him twenty feet behind him.

Wait, what?

He stopped. Not turning around, he waited. He could tell that there was someone following him. Female. Between their teen and young adult years. Very heavy perfume. No. Not that heavy. But their body heat was high and they were sweating a lot. Also, they were carrying something heavy on their back. Whoever it was, they had dived somewhere they believed to be out of sight. Quintus started walking forward again, but listened carefully for the follower again. As he did, he could tell that they had started to follow again.

'_Well, that's annoying. Gotta confront, but I'd better not scare 'em off.' _He thought to himself.

He continued walking and the follower continued behind him at a distance. He went on and walked into a small convenience market. As the young clerk noticed him, a smile grew on her face

"Afternoon, Quintus." She greeted him.

"Same to you, Keiryu." He replied.

"You need a haircut." She said pointedly.

"Never." He walked through the market over to an aisle holding wrapped sandwiches and browsed. As he did, he started talking out loud, "You know, as a S.P.I., it's typically a part of my job to follow people. The trick is to never be suspected. Not one bit. I do my best to stay hidden. Blend in the environment. Never act suspiciously so I'm never suspected. I like to think I'm pretty good, but you…", He leaned out of the aisle to see his follower in the other aisle over, "you're just bad."

His description about the follower was spot on. She was a young girl who couldn't have been out of high school wearing what seemed to be a school uniform. She had black hair and was wearing a guitar case on her back. As soon as she knew she had been found out, she stiffened and turned to him, sweating bullets. She closed her eyes, walked closer to Quintus, and cleared her throat.

"How did you know I was following you?"

"Well," He answered, "for one thing, next time you stalk a vampire," He motioned around her sweating face, "wearing perfume on a sweltering day? Bad move. "

"..." She said nothing, but he could tell she regretted decision with that logic in mind.

"Also, it's probably best to not carry a giant metal weapon in a giant metal case while trying to be stealthy. Really bad move."

"..." More regret.

"Anyways," Quintus grabbed a couple of sandwiches, "duces.", And started to walk away.

"Wait!" The girl said, which turned him around. She cleared her throat and straightened herself, "My name is Yukina Himeragi."

"Nice." Quintus said, "Pretty sure I didn't ask." He turned around and started walking again.

"Wha- Wait!" He turned around again.

"I'm from the Lion King Organization."

"Cool. Again, didn't ask." He turned around again and continued walking again.

"Will you wait for at least one minute?!"

He turned to face her, straight up annoyed at this point, "Listen lady. One, I'm not fond of the idea of having a casual conversation with someone who was stalking me not ten minutes ago. Two, I'm excruciatingly hungry, and I'm pretty sure you can guess how bad a hungry vampire can be. Three, I gotta meet with someone soon, and I don't wanna say I missed them because I was having a casual conversation with my stalker, so whatever you have to say to me, it can wait. And four, you might not want to be worried about talking to me so much as that old guy behind you staring at your ass." He pointed behind her for emphasis.

"What?" Yukina quickly turned around her and looked around to see that the only people that were behind her was a mother with her two daughters. No old man. She quickly turned around again to see that Quintus was already walking away from her at a very far distance, "HEY!" She quickly ran up to catch up to him.

Quintus sighed, but kept walking.

"Okay," She caught up to him and kept walking with him, "if you don't want to wait, fine. But at least listen."

Quintus stayed silent.

"Well?"

"Go on. I'm listening." Quintus turned and kept walking.

"Okay. Good. Damn, when they told me about you, they never mentioned you were this insufferable."

"Aww. I'm talked about by secret organizations. How flattering." He stopped at the juice aisle and scanned the shelves.

"Grr. Anyway, the executives at the Lion King Organization have identified you as a risk. As such they have sent me to keep an eye on you."

"What? Make sure I be a good boy. Don't do anything nasty." Quintus picked out half a dozen bottles of cranberry juice, "Stay on this organization's nice list?"

"In essence… yes."

"You got the wrong guy." He walked past her toward the checkout desk.

"Huh?" It took her a split second to recover from that and she caught up with him again, "N-no I don't."

"Yep you do." Quintus insisted, "I dunno who you are, what you are, or what this organization is, but all I am is a private investigator of the supernatural. Not a threat to secret organizations. 'Cept maybe some kind of mafia." He turned to her, "Is that what this Lion whatever is? Some kinda mafia?"

"N-no it is not!" She stated, borderline angry.

"Then you got the wrong guy." He kept walking to the checkout desk.

She got out a picture and a notepad with some things written on it, catching up to him again, "Quintus Elias." She stated, "A 'Supernatural Private Investigator'. A vampire that doesn't drink the blood of humans. Isn't this person you?" This brought Quintus to look at her direction to see that she was holding a picture of him. Weirdly enough, he had no idea when or where from the picture was taken, but it was definitely him. Black hair, fedora, and trenchcoat.

He sighed, "Yeah. That's me."

"Then how could it be that I have the wrong person?" She asked irritably.

"...Because I'm not what you may think of me." He said, looking serious.

"I think that you're a monster that needs to be watched. If you're not watched, I think that you'll lose your self-control of your power and become a truly crazed monster." She said matter-of-factly, arms crossed, "And the executives at Lion King share my sentiments, hence the reason why I am here."

"Hmm. Well, feel free to get lost. I'm not the vampire you're looking for." He walked over back to the clerk desk and said, "Hello, Keiryu."

Keiryu looked over and saw Quintus. The bored clerk then looked not as bored when she saw him, "Hey. Buying lunch for today I see."

"Yep." He set the sandwiches and cranberry juice bottles on the counter and she started to ring up the items, when she noticed Yukina staring at Quintus with a very piercing gaze.

"Umm, friend of yours?" Keiryu asked.

"Oh, yeah." Quintus replied, "Very good friend. She's been following me for about 10 minutes and now she's talking a bunch about a bunch of stuff I don't entirely understand because she thinks I'm paying complete attention."

"I thought that was how friendships worked most of the time." She said.

They both chuckled and he bought his stuff, Yukina watching amazed all the while.

Keiryu gave the girl another look, "So, who is she exactly?"

"No one you oughta worry about." Quintus assured, "And she won't be staying here much longer. Watch. Soon as I leave, she'll still follow me." He walked out of the store, with Yukina stuck in an instance where she didn't seem to know what to do, but quickly followed Quintus outside, leaving Keiryu giggling.

"Hold on, who is she supposed to be?" Yukina asked Quintus, who had already started to open one of the bottles of cranberry juice.

"That was a grocery store clerk. Have you never seen one before?" He took a drink of his juice.

"Of course I ha- I meant who is she to you. You have casual friendships?"

"And you don't? You seem like you could hold them so well." Another drink.

"A-and what is that supposed to imply?!"

"That you can't hold casual friendships. That's why I said you seem like you could hold them so well, but I said so in a sarcastic tone."

Yukina stamped her foot in exasperation, "GRRRR! You are the most insufferable!"

"Ooo. Look at that." Quintus pointed behind her.

"What?!" She didn't look behind her, not wanting to fall for that again.

"A direction you can walk to not be associated with me" Another drink of cranberry.

"As much as I wish I could do that, I was assigned to watch you and that's what I'm going to do."

"You're only making life harder for both of us."

"I'll deal with as much of a hard life as I need to to complete my task. However unpleasant it may be."

"You know, I'm not that bad once you get to know me."

"I have no intention of getting to know you, Quintus Elias. Only to observe and follow you as needed."

"Does that include in the men's restroom because that's where you're about to go."

She stopped and looked. Sure enough, they were both about to walk into a men's public restroom.

"What are you going to do in here?" She asked.

"I'm gonna perform a concert for a bunch of strippers. Whaddya think I'm gonna do in here?" Quintus said as if it was blaringly obvious, which, now that Yulina thought about it, it was.

Blushing darkly, she stuttered, "C-can't you wait until you get back to your home?"

"Ah ah." Quintus held up a hand, "One, observers don't get to have a say in the obsereved's(?) choices so long as those choices are harmless, correct? Two, I just drank a bunch of cranberry juice. That stuff hits you fast. Three, you're not following me into the bathroom."

After that, he put his juice in a bag and walked into the filthy place.

Yukina turned around and thought about her situation, her thoughts mainly focusing on Quintus Elias. WHAT AN ASS! She was the best in the Lion King Organization, and she was flattered that she was considered as such, so she was the ideal candidate for this mission, but she hasn't even been carrying it out one full day and she was sick to death of that damn vampire. When she had received intel about him, she thought that he was going very to be odd. After all, what kind of supernatural creature uses their abilities to hunt down other supernatural creatures under the guise of a supernatural private investigator? That wasn't even a real profession. But she had heard nothing about what he himself would be like. And now to find that he was this obnoxious laid-back, know-it-all who wasn't willing to wait to use the bathroom at his own home? And did he take his groceries in there with him?! That's disgusting! Why on earth would he do that?! He-

Wait…..

Come to think of it, there really aren't any reasons he had to use the bathroom here. He talked about cranberry juice affecting him, but that was in such little time and he didn't even drink that much. There's no way.

She quickly ran to the back of the building to find that there was a window that led to the men's bathroom of the building, and it had been open.

She was gonna fucking kill him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I really hope you enjoyed. This is just something I had on my mind as a different idea of the character of the show. This is basically changing the main character to mine, Quintus Elias, and indicting a few other alterations. Other than that, not much. Hope you enjoy. If you did, follow, review, all that jazz. This is TheMasterWizard.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, etc. Enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000

"_Nope. Nope. Nope. Nopenopenopenope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Not doing this today!" _Quintus thought as he ran. Knowing all of the streets like the back of his hand, he made his way back to S.P.I. associates, running down the streets, into the office building, up the three flights of stairs and into the office. Whereupon in, he relaxed, hung up his hat and coat, and started to put away his groceries, save for one sandwich and the unfinished cranberry juice, which he opened and started to work on before hearing a gentle knock on the door. He stopped, sniffed, and sighed. He opened the door to see no one other than Yukina Himeragi standing in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Well," Quintus said, "that freedom was nice while it lasted."

"You lied to me!" She pushed into the office, pushing Quintus inside in turn.

"Yep." Quintus took a bite of his sandwich, "Pants are on fire over here. Now can you get out?"

"NO!" She exclaimed, "Certainly not after that stunt you just pulled right now."

"I'm gonna have an appointment soon." He said.

"Your next appointment is at 3:00. It's currently 2:37. You have almost an hour. That does not constitute as 'soon'."

"...Damn. You researched a lot about me, didn't you?" Quintus said.

"Much." She replied.

"But evidently not enough, if you and this organization thinks I need to be watched." Quintus said, sitting down at his desk.

This confused Yukina slightly, "What do you mean?"

Quintus sighed, "Let's just say-" Suddenly, he paused, stood up, and pulled out his phone, which was currently vibrating, "Pardon me, I gotta take this." He turned around and answered it, "Captain. Hi. How are you?".

There was a moment as the person on the other end talked.

"Oooh, really? Well, captain, you see. I really wish you would've called on a different day. You see, I'm actually rather busy. I'm going to have an appointment soon… and," he looked at Yukina, "I have a guest right now."

More silence.

"Well, let's just say, if you start seeing me around town with someone, don't question it. Doesn't matter right now." More silence.

"Yeah. Tomorrow at 2 is good. See you then."

Quintus hung up, looked back at Yukina, and sat back down at his desk, rubbing his eyes, "Alright, you know what? I think that if we wanna make any kind of productive progress, we should take a step back and start over. Have a seat." He motioned to one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

Yukina, although hesitant, sat down.

"It was Yukina, yes?" Quintus asked.

"Himeragi. Yes." She corrected.

"I'm from America. I'm calling you by your first name for the sake of progress."

"Hmm…. very well." She relented.

"Now, Yukina, if you would be so kind, what is it exactly that you do?" He asked.

She was quiet for a second, "To put it into simple terms, I am a soldier at an organization that deals with the supernatural threats and potential threats such as yourself. With my skillset, I would be considered as an attack mage."

"Right. And this…. Lion King Organization (I swear someone has grounds for a lawsuit) sees me as a threat why?"

"Well, for the simple fact that you are someone so extremely dangerous. We have had our eyes on many individuals in this city, but none have been as much of risk as you."

"Hmm." Quintus pondered at this, "Eyes on me, you say."

"Yes." Yukina nodded, "We've been keeping track of your many accomplishments over your years in this city. We know that you have countless cases solved over very dangerous criminals, supernatural or otherwise. We know that you have many connections, including ties with the authorities of the city, hence the reason why you are familiar with the captain of the local police department, whom I assume was the one on the phone with you earlier."

"You assume correctly. You definitely do your homework."

"We definitely do. We do our best to leave no stone unturned." Yukina said, a bit pridefully.

"Then you know what happened on the evening of December 17, 1996?" Quintus asked.

This question caught Yukina off guard, "What? What do you mean?"  
"Hmm. *Sigh*" Quintus sighed, "Listen. I'll say this, and I'll try to make it as crystal and clear as I can so you understand. I am not going to have anything further to do with this." Before Yukina could speak up, Quintus continued, "I don't care about your orders, your organization, or, quite frankly, you. All I am is someone who is just working a supernatural profession based off of his supernatural existence and is living paycheck to paycheck, which in itself isn't saying much. The very last thing that I need is someone to be watching my every move like a living baby monitor because of something that I MAY do, so I'm saying no now. I will not allow you to watch my every move despite your orders."

Yukina was silent for a few seconds before speaking, "So… you are resisting?"

"In a sense, yes. You could say that I am resisting." Quintus sat up, "Why?"

"Because I have secondary orders." She answered, standing up and walking to the middle of the room, "If you were to resist in any way, my immediate orders," She turned around, "were to exterminate you!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you enjoyed. Please follow, favorite, and review to show your support. I'll try to make more ASAP. This is TheMasterWizard. Duces.


	3. Chapter 3

Quintus sighed, "Listen, I really don't want to get into any kind of conflict today."

"I'm afraid you've left me with little choice." Yukina said, "If you will continue to refuse with being overseen, then you are too great of a liability to be let loose. As such," She took her case off of her back and opened it, "you must be exterminated!"

"Oh, God bless America. Okay, are you not capable of calming down for one second right now?"

"No!" Yukina said, "Now die so I can be done with this business finally!" She readied her weapon and went for a thrust.

But just as she was about to strike, there was a knock at the door, causing her to freeze in place.

Quintus and Yukina had a short yet awkward moment, with Yukina's weapon literally less than an inch away from piercing the skin of his chest.

There was another knock.

"...Well, duty calls." Quintus spoke first.

"What?" Yukina said.

"The person outside. That's my client. Here early."

"That's a lie."

"Even if it is, do you still want to have a full-on smackdown in an office building. That spells collateral. I certainly don't want that." And he walked past Yukina, who let him pass with no hassle as they both knew he was right.

Opening the front door, he said, "Hi there? Are you my client?"

"Ummm, yes. Are you…. busy?" The woman at the door looked past Quintus.

He looked behind him, seeing Yukina sat down in front of his desk with no weapon, knowing that the woman knew she was here early and thought she possibly walked into the middle of another appointment.

"Oh, no. I'm not." Quintus said, then looking at the woman, then back at Yukina, "Don't worry, this girl _won't be a problem. _He emphasized his last few words, making his message very clear. Don't cause trouble.

Oh. A-alright." The woman walked in, not completely understanding but obviously having other things on her mind.

He closed the door behind her, "Please, take a seat. Yukina, get up. Don't be rude while our guest is here."

"Oh, It's fine. I don't mind." The woman said and sat down in the chair next to Yukina, who was still giving Quintus the stink eye.

Quintus ignored it, and asked, "Do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Water?"

"Nothing, thank you. If you don't mind…. I'd like to discuss business as soon as possible."

"If you'd like." Quintus said as he sat down," Hope you don't mind that she stays here," He pointed to Yukina who just crossed her arms, "There's really no way she'll leave."

"That's fine." She said.

"Why don't we start with your name, Ms….."

"Please. Call me Hajimari. And I'm married. At least…." She paused for a second, then continued, "I'm here because I'm told you deal in solving unnatural cases. Is that correct, sir?"

"I tend to deal with supernatural, yes. But I supposed to the layperson, it could be called unnatural." He answered.

"Then I have one for you. Three weeks ago one morning, I go through my daily routine. Breakfast, preparing my son for school, then helping my husband off to work. He leaves like normal, happy and kind. I don't think anything of it. But at around 5:45 that evening, when he usually comes home, he doesn't. I disregard it, thinking maybe there was something at the office and he wasn't able to call me. But then 5:45 turns into 6:00. Then 7:00. Then 8 and on until I just can't keep my eyes awake. So, I go to bed that night. And I wake up…. And he was ..." She almost lost it, but she regained herself, "I called his office to ask about his whereabouts. Perhaps he had to go to a hotel that night because he was leaving so late. But they said he had left the normal at his normal time that night. I had to face facts. My husband was missing. And by this time he has been missing for three weeks." She was starting to lose it, "Mr. Elias, every day, my children keep asking me, when is their daddy coming home? And I don't know what answer to give them. I just…. I just-"

"Ma'am." Quintus stopped her, "I'm very sorry about your situation, but to me, it sounds like a simple case of a missing person. I really don't deal in everyday civilian cases. I honestly think that this is a case better handled by the police."

Yukina, who was moved by the woman's story, now looked about ready to clobber Quintus left and right. But before she did, the woman said,  
"And you don't think I have? I went to them the very day after he disappeared. And they promised they would handle it. But that was so long ago as well. I've done so much by then. I've put up posters around every corner in the city. I've inquired to the police until all of them know me by name. I've spent so much money on so many different private investigators that I'm deep in debt because of loans I've taken out to find him. I'm at the end of my rope. Please, Mr. Elias. You're the only one you can help me by now. I just want to find him. If not to find out…. what happened to him so that I can have closure and move on. Is that so much?"

Quintus was quiet, then sighed, "Very well ma'am. I'll take your case."

The woman smiled, "Oh, thank you so much! I- I don't know when I can pay you, but-"

"Don't worry, Mrs….."

"Oh. Hajimari. Toraburu Hajimari."

"We can talk prices later, Mrs. Hajimari" He interrupted, standing up, "But first, I want to bring you results. The first thing I'm going to want to see is your house. If there's anything of your husband's there that can maybe lead to why your husband's disappearance, I'll want to investigate."

"Alright. I-I can do that. Follow me please." She got up.

"Good then." He then turned to Yukina who had stood up with both of them, "Well, Yukina." She turned back, still fixing him with an unpleasant look, "You want to see what a day in the life of Quintus Elias is like. Then follow me."

"I really don't. But I'm going to anyway." She said, holstering her weapon and crossing her arms.

"Awww, c'mon." He opened the front door and motioned for Hajimari to go first, "A private investigator dedicated specifically to supernatural cases? Tell me you're not the least bit curious."

"I'm not the least bit curious. Now let's go." She said as she was following Hajimari out, who seemed a bit confused at their exchange but didn't confront them about it.

Quintus made a slightly hurt expression and closed the office door behind them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**~I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!~ What's it been? Like, a few months since I last posted? It's my senior year of school and it's not helpful to my fanfic juices. But I'm still alive, as is Quintus Elias. However, there are a few of the works that I've seen you following. Those of which I wish to discuss here.**

**1\. Something Ancient. **

**Shit. That was a thing that I was making. Thing is, that was being made on a different computer than what I've been frequently using lately. I'm using google docs on a better one now and I've been using it to write other stories. But unfortunately, now that I've procrastinated to hell on **_**that **_**story, the actual franchise of Steven Universe has come so far, I'm considering rebooting it. Seeing as how I'm working other stuff, it might be a while. So thank you for sticking with me for as long as you have. **

**2\. There's a new Joker in town. **

**Wait, that was a thing? I'm kidding of course. I remember that faint idea that I had to have a Joker OC totally Team Four Star style take over the city. But as I had other ideas and thought moreover that idea, I realized just how much I would have to stretch it and I don't think it would have turned out well, so the chances of my continuing **_**that**_ **are slim to nil. Sorry to all who were excited, but that's just my feelings on it. **

**3\. A Time Lord at Honnouji Academy. **

**That is still a thing, I promise. I've just been the worst kind of procrastinator and have not given it the attention that it deserves. But I have plans and they are good.**

**4\. RWBY: An Electric Guitar and RWBYtale (Team PAUS)**

**That, I think, is the most sensitive subject when it comes to unfinished stories. I know that there is a ton of sh!t going on with Rooster Teeth right now, and I'll be honest, I don't know everything that they're dealing with. But If you want the full reason that I've dropped them, better to check out An Electric Guitar, which has my notice in the fourth chapter I think. **

**I really want to thank you for all of the support that you've given me. To be honest, the complete reason that I keep starting projects and not finishing them is that would say I am creative to an unhealthy extent and have so many ideas. And every time I have a new idea, it seems so much better than the last one and I want to work to break out **_**that**_ **one. It's honestly a bad habit and I intend to break it with this story. I hope you enjoy what I have planned and stick with me further. **


End file.
